Stolen Moments
by iloveromance
Summary: After falling in love on a date to the opera, Daphne and Niles must find ways to keep their relationship a secret from their family and friends. But it's not as easy as it seems. Sequel to "Better than Romeo and Juliet"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is dedicated to Jenn (Veggie) who inadvertently gave me the title in a letter and whose constant friendship and support is greatly appreciated! *hugs* "Stolen Moments" is a sequel to my story "Better than Romeo And Juliet", which in turn was a sequel to Kristen 3's "Daphne's First Opera. **_

She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. Nor did she want to.

Suddenly her whole world seemed brighter and more alive. And she was happier than she'd ever dreamed because of it; because of _him_. Who knew that one simple date would turn out to be something so magical, or fill her with such love?

But there was no denying who was responsible for her happiness...

Niles.

Just the thought of him made her feel like melting through the floor; something that no one else had done.

Absently she stirred the scrambled eggs, content to think about the man she loved.

"DAPHNE!"

The harsh voice startled her so badly that she nearly dropped the spatula she was holding. And at that moment, she was jolted back into reality.

With a scowl on her face, she tossed the spatula into the skillet and stormed out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Daphne, did you hear me?" Martin was yelling.

"Of course I heard you, Old Man!" Daphne yelled back. "In fact, I think all of Seattle heard you!"

"Well, how long does it take for a man to get breakfast around here? I'm starving!"

"Just hold your horses, I'm not finished yet!"

"Hurry up!"

Daphne returned to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet, making sure to slam the door closed. She scraped the eggs onto the plate giving Martin a much larger portion than he deserved, and then added a piece of toast.

"Daphne!"

Her hand shook as she carried the plate into the living room, stopping to drop a piece of toast into Eddie's mouth.

"Here!" she yelled, shoving the plate in front of Martin. "I hope you're happy now!"

"_Because I am..."_ She said silently_. "I'm happier than I ever dreamed."_

"What's this?"

"It's breakfast!"

Martin raised his head to look at her and then returned his attention to the plate in front of him.

"Well, I can see that."

"Then what's the problem?"

He surveyed the plate carefully. "Well, for starters, you've got scrambled eggs, bacon and toast here."

Daphne shrugged. "And your point is?"

"I can't have any of this stuff! What happened to my bran muffins and bran cereal?"

Tears filled her eyes. "If you don't like it, don't eat it!"

Martin's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Well, since you went to all of this trouble... I guess I could eat a little. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh sure, now you compliment me cooking!" Daphne yelled. "What about all the other times I've cooked for you?"

"Dear God, what is going on in here?" Frasier asked as he entered the living room. "I can hear you two all the way down the hallway!"

"I'm just trying to serve your father his bloody breakfast!" Daphne yelled.

"The hell you are!" Martin yelled back. "You're trying to kill me!"

Daphne's mouth fell open. "How can you say such a thing?"

"The last time I asked for a breakfast like this, you yelled at me for so long that I missed the beginning of _Antiques Roadshow_!"

To Martin's surprise, Daphne burst into tears.

"I-I know... And I'm sorry... I just... I love you so much and I wanted to make you happy!"

As she hugged him and kissed his cheek, he patted her back in a slow, awkward motion.

"Oh geez, Daphne come on now, don't cry. I appreciate it! I really do! I'm just not used to this sort of treatment."

She pulled out of his arms and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Now don't think you're going to eat like this every day, Old Man!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "I certainly hope not!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about your breakfast, Dr. Crane! I'll be right back!"

As she ran into the kitchen, Daphne could hear Martin and Frasier talking in the living room.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know Dad, but she's certainly acting strange."

Her heart racing, Daphne peered into the living room. "I am _not _strange! I just..."

"_Miss Niles so much it hurts"_... she finished silently.

"Daphne, are you all right?" Frasier asked.

"I-I'm fine." She lied. "I'm sorry I got so cross with you." "

"That's all right, isn't it Dad?"

"No, it's not!" Martin said as he stuffed a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"But this breakfast is tolerable at least."

Daphne gasped. "Oh, sod, your breakfast! I'll get it for you right away, Dr. Crane!"

As she returned to the kitchen and began arranging Frasier's breakfast on his plate, her thoughts returned to the man she loved so much.

Her heart pounded in her chest, thinking of him. She missed him terribly. And then she had a thought. Forcing a smile onto her face, she carried the plate into the living room and sat it down

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." She paused, suddenly afraid to ask the question. "Will your brother be joining us?"

"I don't think so, Daphne." Frasier replied.

Daphne's heart sank.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up quickly.

"No... I..."

"I-I just wanted to make sure that I had enough food... I-in case he did come."

Martin winked at Frasier. "Watch this...Um... Daphne, you know it's not good to waste food, so how about giving me a little more? Bacon and eggs if you don't mind."

"Right away, Mr. Crane." Daphne said, ignoring the Crane men's stunned glances.

With a smile on her face, she grabbed Martin's plate and filled it to the rim with bacon and eggs, much to his delight.

To say anything might give away her secret. Hers and Niles'.

To think that she shared something with Niles of which his brother and father were completely unaware of warmed her heart.

But it also made her miss Niles more than she thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Swallowing hard, Daphne did her best to hide her tears and began to clean up the breakfast dishes. And when the kitchen was clean, she returned to the living room with reluctance to continue her daily chores.

When the chores were finished, she was grateful to have a few moments to herself. Frasier had long sense left for work and Mr. Crane was taking a nap in his room. Finally she could enjoy some peace and quiet.

But it didn't last long.

The minute she made herself comfortable on the sofa, Eddie scampered into the living room, barking wildly at a bird that was perched on the ledge of the balcony.

"Eddie, stop that!" She yelled. "You'll wake your father!"

"Too late for that!" Martin grumbled as he hobbled into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane! If it weren't for that bloody bird outside-."

Eddie resumed barking, which made Daphne's stress increase.

"Eddie, be quiet!"

But the dog continued to bark until Daphne couldn't take it anymore.

"BLOODY HELL, EDDIE! SHUT UP!" She yelled.

And to her amazement, the barking ceased and Eddie began to whimper.

"Damn it Daphne, now look what you've done!" Martin yelled, hurrying to comfort his beloved pet. "You've hurt his feelings! I've told you a hundred times not to yell at him! Come on Eddie, I still love you even if Daphne doesn't!"

She watched with tears in her eyes as Martin and Eddie made their way back to his room. She'd yelled at Eddie practically every day but suddenly she was filled with remorse.

Her apology came out in a trembling whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane."

"Well, you should be!" He snapped. "He's a dog and dogs bark at birds! I don't know why you can't get that through your thick head!"

Aghast, Daphne's mouth fell open. "I don't have a thick head!"

Martin ignored her and hobbled to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Shaken by the ordeal, Daphne curled up on the sofa and popped in a DVD. But the romantic movie only served to upset her more and she began to cry.

The ringing phone shook her even more and her first thought was to let it ring. She had no desire to talk to anyone in the state of distress she was in. And so she continued to stare at the television while the phone continued to ring.

"Are you gonna get that, Daphne?" Martin yelled. "That is your job, you know! And Eddie and I are in here trying to sleep!"

Anger rose in her chest and she silenced the television, nearly breaking the remote in the process.

"Daphne, answer the damn phone already!" Martin yelled.

"Answer it yourself, Old Man!" she yelled back. "You know, I'm getting really tired of you!"

"Yeah, well I've been tired of you for years!"

Hot tears stung her eyes and she jumped at the sound of the slamming door. And with a trembling hand she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, my love."_

Her heart warmed and she felt her mouth start to tremble. It had been much, much too long since she'd heard his sweet voice.

"Niles..."

His name left her mouth in a dreamy whisper.

_"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner but I was with a patient."_

She looked around praying that she wouldn't be seen and when she heard her name, she realized that Niles was still talking.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

He paused then and for a moment she was afraid that she'd upset him.

_"Daphne, are you all right?"_

"I'm fine, I just..."

Unexpectedly she began to sob and she could hear Niles' soothing voice.  
_"Oh my angel, what's wrong?"_

"I miss you so much..." She whimpered, sounding very much like a child.

"_Daphne, please don't cry."_

"I can't help it! I'm a horrible person! I nearly forgot your brothers' breakfast and I've been yelling at your father all morning. We had a bit of a fight but it was me own fault! I even yelled at Eddie!"

_"You're not horrible Daphne. Far from it. You're an absolute angel."_ Niles said, warming her heart with his words.

_"Dad can be difficult and I know how hard you work. If you'd like I can come over for a while and -."_

"No!"

The word came out harsher than she intended and she could feel her heart racing once more.

"_Daphne, what's wrong?"_

She lowered her voice and looked around the living room, making sure that she was alone.

"Oh God, now I'm yelling at you too! I'm so sorry, Niles! I guess I'm just tried."

_"I understand. But are you sure you don't want me to come over? We could go out for a nice romantic dinner and then to my place where we can sit in front of a roaring fire; romantic music playing in the background, me telling you how much I love you. And perhaps later-."  
_

"But how?" Daphne cried, the tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Oh God, why was this so hard?

_"Daphne-."_

"I love you, Niles. More than I could ever love anyone, but-."

She sniffled and bit back a sob. "How can we be together without-."

_"Don't worry, my love. I promise we'll find a way to be together. Dad and Frasier will never have to know. Now, why don't I come over like we discussed? I'll make polite conversation with Dad and Frasier and as soon as we can, we'll steal as many moments together as we can. I want so much to hold you in my arms, kiss your sweet lips..." _

"Oh Niles..."

_"So I'll be over in a little while, okay?"_

"I can hardly wait. I love you, Niles."

_"I love you too, Daphne."_

With a sigh, Daphne hung up the phone and suddenly she wanted him so badly that it hurt.  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that on the phone?"

At the unexpected voice, Daphne whirled around, her heart beating rapidly.

"Oh... Dr. Crane. I thought you were at work."

"Well, I was. But it seems that no one in Seattle wants help with their problems today. Can you believe that? Roz and I sat in the studio for two hours without a single phone call and finally out of pure desperation to compensate for dead air, we put on _The Best of Crane_. I have to admit that I am still perturbed about the whole thing but honestly, it'll be nice to spend the day at home."

Daphne's heart sank and she wished that her boss would leave. With both Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane there, she wondered how she and Niles would ever manage to find time alone.

"Oh..."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "You sound disappointed that I'm staying."

"No..." She lied. "I'm just..."

"And you never answered my question." He reminded.

"Right. That was... Me girlfriend Cynthia."

Another lie.

"Really... Because it sounded like you said _I love you, Niles_."

Her insides turned to ice and she realized there was absolutely no way out of this except to tell an even bigger lie. One that she was sure would be exposed in a huge way.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. But as Frasier continued to glare at her, she knew that she had to say something.

"All right. If you must know, that was your brother on the phone. He was... looking for you and I told him that you had gone to work. I-I didn't mean to call him by his first name. I-I just have a lot on me mind and when I said... um... what I said, I meant it. I do love your brother. I-I mean the way I love you and Mr. Crane. You're me family and since he's your brother... H-he's part of me family too. He could tell that I was upset and he wanted to know what's wrong. Seems he can always tell even when no one else can. It's almost like he has a sixth sense about me. And when I said that I loved him, I-I just...wanted him to know how much I care about him. But I never meant-"

Her voice trailed away and she stood perfectly still, unable to meet her boss's gaze.

And when they finally made eye contact, she was overcome with relief when he smiled.

"Well... That's... very admirable Daphne. And I'm very happy that you feel so close to our family because we love having you as part of ours. And we love you too. I'm sure Niles feels the same way, although-."

Daphne suppressed a smile and hugged her boss. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I lied about the phone call. And I didn't mean to call him Niles. H-he said he was going to come over in a little while. H-he wanted it to be a surprise, so don't tell him that I spilled his secret, okay?"

"Of course, although it's unusual for Niles to be so secretive about coming over. I've come to expect his surprise visits when he shows up without so much as a phone call so I don't know why today is any different. Unless..."

Her heart skipped a beat. Oh God... Could it be possible that he suspected something?

"Unless what?"  
Frasier smiled, bringing Daphne a sense of relief once more. "That scoundrel!"

Daphne blinked in surprise at the unusual word. "What?"

At this, Frasier laughed.

"He knows darn well that his birthday is right around the corner and he's just trying to vie for that CD he's been wanting so badly! Well, he's going to have to be a lot sneakier that that!"

"Right... His birthday." Daphne said, laughing nervously. "That must be what he meant."

When Frasier smiled once more, a wave of relief filled her.

"Well... I'd better go and get changed. I- I must look like a mess."

"You look fine, Daphne. It's just Niles after all. You know he loves anything you wear."

Her heart warmed, thinking of all the times that Niles had complimented her clothes or her hair or perfume. And she never realized...

"Are you crying, Daphne?"

Quickly she brushed away a tear and forced a smile.

"No, I was just... thinking of me last boyfriend and how ironic it is that your brother pays me so many compliments and we aren't even... I mean... imagine someone who's... just a friend treatin' me better than..."

"Well I'm sure that Niles' compliments come from the heart, as do mine, Daphne. I know I don't always say it enough but I do appreciate everything you've done. You've brought so much into my life... and to Dad's and well... thank you for that."

Daphne accepted Frasier's hug with a surge of emotion, for she loved him dearly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You have no idea how much you've brought into me life as well."

She held him for a few seconds and then gently let go.

"Well, I'm going to get meself changed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right. And I promise not to tell Niles. It will be your little secret." Frasier called as she entered the hallway.

Safely in her room, she closed the door and quickly began to sort through her clothes.

With every glance at her vast array of dresses, a memory surfaced. She could picture Niles clearly in the doorway, looking her up and down, commenting on her 'exquisite dress' or how 'enchanting' or 'luminous' she looked. They were words that she'd have never used in a million years and some of them she had no idea what they meant.

But she was sure of one thing. Niles loved her...

The thought brought a rush of love for him and suddenly she couldn't breathe for wanting him. The touch of his lips on hers, the way she felt in his arms... how sweet and kind he always was... how deeply she missed him.

And as if by fate, her fingers landed on the perfect dress.

It was one she'd never worn before and she was taking a chance that he might not like it, but she knew that he'd never hurt her feelings.

It was completely different than any other style she'd ever worn. Her mother would be livid if she knew that Daphne had bought such an unflattering dress and in a way, Daphne had to agree.

But the color reminded her so much of Niles' eyes. In fact it was the color that made her buy the dress, which is ridiculous because who buys a dress simply because the color reminds them of...

A flash came over her just then, but she willed it away. And without giving it another thought, she removed the dress from the hanger and carefully undressed, tossing her clothes aside.

With trembling hands, she slipped the dress over her head sighing at the way it slid down her body as though it was meant for her.

A glance in the mirror stunned her for the dress was far more beautiful than she remembered. She could hardly believe that she was looking at herself.

It was as though she was looking at someone else; someone whom she wanted to be so badly, but could never aspire to be.

But Niles had changed all of that. His love made her a better person than she thought possible.

And then the ache in her chest returned... But no sooner had her hand touched her heart, the doorbell rang.

Her sweet prince was here at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Her heart beat rapidly as she crossed the living room. And when she opened the door, her breath was taken away by the sight of the man she loved so much.

Wearing his signature dark blazer and grey slacks with a blue tie that brought out his eyes, he was devastatingly handsome.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Hello, Ni-Dr. Crane. It's nice to see you."

He moved foreword and it took all the strength she possessed to resist his sweet lips. She wanted so much to kiss him again; to feel his arms around her; his warm breath on her face, and his voice, saying how much he loved her. The realization that those things wouldn't happen on impulse made her want to cry.

"Thank you, Daphne. You look..."

Niles eyes moved up and down, taking in her appearance. "You're stunning."

She reached for his hand and squeezed gently. "You're so sweet, Dr. Crane. You always know how to make me feel special." You look quite dashing."

"Thank you, Daphne."

Quickly she looked for any sign of possible intrusion but of course there were none to be found. It would be so easy to take Niles into her arms and kiss him zealously, the way he was meant to be kissed; the way she wanted to kiss him.

But they couldn't take any chances. If his brother were to find out, there was no telling what he would do.

Dr. Crane had never been fond of Niles showing any type of affection toward her and she simply couldn't understand why.

For most of their friendship, Niles was married so his affections were nothing more than kindness. But Frasier didn't seem to understand that. If Niles made even the slightest move to hug her, Frasier didn't hesitate to distract him. It seems that Frasier would do anything to keep Niles from showing her that he cared.

It was only when Niles rubbed her hand that she realized that their fingers were still entwined.

She stared at his perfect mouth, wanting so much to touch her lips to his. The longing was almost unbearable.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Daphne."

Niles moved closer and drew her into a hug. But it wasn't the sort of hug that he used to give her; one of friendship.

She almost melted into his warm embrace and it was all she could do to keep from crying. Unexpectedly, his lips brushed her cheek and she shivered at the way it made her feel. If only she could turn her head ever so slightly and-

"Hey Niles!"

At Martin's voice, they quickly broke apart, glancing awkwardly at one another.

"Oh... Mr. Crane, you're up!" Daphne said nervously. "Did you enjoy your nap?"  
Martin shrugged. "Couldn't sleep much."

"Are you sure you're okay, Daphne?" Niles asked. "I'm sorry you got into a fight with Simon." Almost immediately he reached for his handkerchief in case of a sudden nosebleed.

Daphne smiled and touched his forearm. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'm much better now. I was just a bit upset. Thank you for being so kind."

"You had a fight with Simon?" Martin asked. "Well I didn't hear the phone ring."  
She fought to hide the flush of her cheeks.

"Oh... Well, I called me mum while you were taking a nap, but she wasn't home.

Unfortunately Simon was and he wasted no time in being such a bloody pain tearing into me about this or that! I guess it was just too much for me."

Martin chuckled. "That's Simon all right."

Daphne's gaze moved to Niles and then back to Martin. "You look tired, Mr. Crane. Are you sure you don't want to finish your nap?"

Silently she prayed for him to say yes. But to her dismay he shook his head.

"Nah, Actually I think I'll just watch TV and enjoy a nice cold beer."

Both Daphne and Niles shared a look of disappointment.

"All right. Will you be staying for a while, Dr. Crane?"

"That sounds wonderful, Daphne." Niles answered. "I believe I will."

Her heart soared, for she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone.

"No sherry tonight, Niles?"

At Niles' panicked look, Daphne thought quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I was blubberin' so much when you came over that I completely forgot to get the coffee I offered you! I'm afraid it will take a little while to brew a pot. Perhaps you could keep me company in the kitchen?"

"I'd love to."

"Just have a seat in your chair Mr. Crane and I'll get you a nice cold beer." Daphne said.

Martin gladly obliged and Eddie took his place in Martin's lap. Within seconds he was engrossed in a TV program, while Niles and Daphne snuck into the kitchen.

"Let me put this coffee on." Daphne said, sighing at the way Niles was trailing kisses down her neck and into the hollow of her throat. Her body trembled with desire for him and she was eternally grateful when the coffee began to brew. For now she had her reward.

They stared at one another for mere seconds before colliding in a series of passionate, fiery kisses that barely touched the surface of the emotions they were feeling. She kissed him deeply, hating the thought of moving her mouth from his. His lips were so soft and so warm, sweet and...

"Daphne, how long does it take to get a beer?" Martin yelled.  
Once again she drew back suddenly and worked to calm her trembling body. She couldn't let his father know...

"I'm getting it right now, Mr. Crane. I just thought you weren't drinking beers tonight."

"Since when don't I drink beer?"

Niles smiled and kissed her cheek. "He has a point you know."

Daphne forced a smile and brought Martin a beer. "Here you are, nice and cold."

"About time." Martin grumbled.

"I'm just finishing up here in the kitchen. Dr. Crane has been nice enough to help me with the coffee."

"Sure smells good." Niles said, taking a moment to smell her hair. "Wow... that's..."  
"I sprayed some perfume on me brush and ran it through me hair. Just for you."  
"It's wonderful..." he sighed, as he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. It was a very poor attempt to silence her laughter from the way he was burying his face in her hair.

"You're wonderful." She said, turning to kiss him once more.  
Her wistful expression faded and she turned away, trying to hide the tears that escaped.

But as usual, he noticed her pain and gathered her into his arms. "What's wrong, my angel?"

She sighed at the sweet name...

"I love you so much."

He brushed away her tears and kissed her mouth, her cheeks her neck and she in turn kissed him the same way. It had been much, much too long...

"Why are you crying?" He whispered into her hair.

Daphne leaned against his chest, her tears coming faster now as she clung to him. "I hate this, hardly being able to see you! I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I got cross with your brother and father and-."

His kisses silenced her once more.

"My sweet angel... I love you too... and I promise, we'll find a way to spend some time alone where no one can distract us."

"Really?"

"I promise. Now we'd better go into the living room before Dad suspect anything."  
Quickly Daphne and Niles gathered the coffee cups and the pot of coffee and headed into the living room.

"Are you okay, Daph?" Martin said, noticing her tears.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little emotional thinking about me family. I haven't seen them in so long and-."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sure Frasier wouldn't mind if you wanted to take a trip to see your mother."

"I'd like that."

The words were a lie of course, because at that moment, she was more than content to stay there with Niles. And the thought of leaving him to go halfway across the world made her chest ache.

Discreetly he took her hand and they sat down on the sofa.

"Sure you wouldn't like some coffee, Dad?"

"Nah, this beer is fine." Martin said, taking another sip.

"How about some nice English biscuits to go with this coffee? Would you like some, Mr. Crane?"

She saw him cringe at the mention of her cooking but then he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"I'll get them."

Niles rose to follow her, but she discreetly asked him to stay. She didn't want Martin to find out their secret.

After a long while she was still in the kitchen and she turned to find Niles smiling at her. How was it possible that every glance of his handsome face took her breath away?

Men weren't commonly thought of as beautiful, but Niles was the most beautiful man she'd ever known, inside and out.

Wordlessly he went to her and they kissed again, stealing the moment like a precious treasure.

His words from earlier echoed in her ear...

"_I promise we'll find a way to spend some time alone where no one can distract us."_

Just the thought made her fall in love with him for the hundredth time and she kissed him even deeper.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

When he turned to go back into the living room, she silently prayed that they would have many more stolen moments to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are, Mr. Crane. Some nice hot scones."

"Thanks, Daph." Martin replied, although his expression told her that he'd rather have another beer.

Daphne sat down on the sofa, wanting so much to snuggle against Niles warm body. And she sensed that he felt the same way. The thought made her heart beat faster, but instead she kept a respectable distance from him, her hand by her side. But when she felt him unobtrusively slip his hand into hers, her heart began to race.

"What are you watching, Dad?"

Clearly annoyed by the interruption, Martin sighed deeply. "Well, I was trying to watch the highlights from the Mariners game but for some reason _people keep talking_!"

Niles swallowed hard. "Well, I was just trying to make polite conversation but I guess I'll just go home!"

Daphne gasped and she squeezed his hand.

"Don't mind your father, Dr. Crane. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."  
"That's very kind of you, Daphne but far be it from me to get into Dad's way."

Niles rose from the sofa causing Daphne to do the same and she escorted him to the door. They stared at one another, neither of them wanting to part and suddenly the thought of being away from him pained her deeply.

"Thank you for coming by, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, a bit louder than she intended.

She moved closer to him, making sure that Martin was engrossed in his baseball game.

"I love you." She whispered to Niles, wanting so much to kiss his cheek. He slipped into the hallway and she followed him, sighing when they shared a brief but tender kiss. Niles smiled and stroked her hair.

"I'll see you later, my love."

"When?" She asked, the question almost desperate.

"Soon, I promise. I know the prefect way for us to have some time alone. Why don't you call me tonight?"

"I will."

After even more kisses he was gone, leaving her heart empty once more.

* * *

Hours later she sat in her room, no longer able to concentrate on her reading. Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew so well. It was ridiculous to be so nervous, for she'd called him more times than she cared to remember. But this was different. Her pulse increased with each ring and when the ringing stopped, her breath caught in her throat.

"_Niles Crane."_ A sleepy, yet sexy voice answered.

"_H-hello... Oh sod, I woke you! I'm so sorry, Niles."_ Daphne said.

"It's all right, my angel. I'm always happy to hear from you."

"I'm sorry to call so late. It's just that... your brother..." Her voice lowered to a whisper.  
_"Daphne you can call me any time day or night." _Niles assured her.

His sweet voice caused unreasonable tears to fill her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "I love you so much." She whispered in a trembling voice.

"_I love you too, my sweet angel. You know I was thinking that we could spend the weekend together at my place. Our own private hideaway where no one will bother us. I'll make sure of it."  
_

She sighed dreamily. "It sounds heavenly. I can hardly wait."

_"Neither can I, my love."_

"Niles?"

_"Yes, Daphne?"  
_

"How are we going to do this? I mean, your brother-."

_"Right. I suppose I hadn't thought this through. I guess it wasn't a very good idea."_

"No! I –I mean... I'll think of something."

"_Then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight my love."  
_

Daphne hung up the phone and crawled back into bed, content to dream about the man she loved so deeply. For tomorrow night, her dream would come true.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne? More pancakes?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Daphne blinked when she heard Martin's voice. She looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Are you right, Daphne?" Frasier was asking. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Oh... Well I suppose I am a bit nervous." She admitted.

"Something on your mind?"

She swallowed hard. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something. You see, I-"

Martin smiled. "I know what this is about."

Daphne's eyes widened in horror. "You do But I never-."

"You didn't have to say anything." Martin said. I figured it out on my own. Besides, you mentioned it the other day."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you said you missed your family and you wanted to visit them."

She laughed out of nervousness and pure relief. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well why were you so afraid to ask me that?" Frasier asked. "Of course you can go! Take all the time you like."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're certainly welcome, Daphne. When did you want to go?"

"I was thinking about tonight, um... just for the weekend." Daphne cringed at the way she was lying to the man who had given her so much and completely change her life.

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "A weekend? But that's _absurd_, Daphne!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"It's a long way to go to England just to stay a few days. Why don't you stay at least a week?"

The idea of staying with Niles alone for a week was pure heaven and she had a feeling that he wouldn't mind one bit, but she couldn't impose on him that way. The invitation was for the weekend and right now that was more than enough. Quickly she thought of an excuse.

"W-well that's about all I can take of them. I'm sure a week would drive me bloody mad!"

That part certainly wasn't a lie.

"You'd better start packing if you're going to leave tonight." Frasier advised. "I suspect there aren't many flights leaving for England this time of year. I can call the airlines for you and-."

"NO!" Daphne yelled, horrified by her outburst. "I-I mean... that's okay. I'll take care of everything. You've been more than generous, letting me go. Thank you, Dr. Crane. But what about-."

"Dad and I will manage for a few days."

Daphne smiled and hugged her boss. "Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. I'll go and call him right now!"

"_Him_?"

She froze; her heart racing at the thought of what she'd almost revealed.  
"I-I mean _Stephen_." She lied again. "He's so much easier to talk to than me mum, so I...I should go... call him."

Before Frasier or Martin could reply, she hurried into her room and picked up the phone. Her fingers trembling yet again as she began to dial.

_"Niles Crane." _

Her heart warmed at the sound of his sweet voice and she was strangely nervous.

"Hi, Niles."

_"Hello my love. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"I was just... What time did you want me to come over?"

She heard him gasp audibly. _"Oh Daphne, do you mean it?"_

His boyish enthusiasm made her laugh.

"Of course I mean it, Niles! Now, I'm all packed so I'll be over as soon as I can. I... Sort of told your brother and father that I was going to visit me mum."

Niles chuckled. _"That was brilliant, my love. I'll see you soon, but truthfully it could never be soon enough."  
_

His sweet words warmed her heart. "You're so sweet. I love you, Niles."

"_And I love you too, Daphne. I'll see you soon."_

"And then I'll be all yours." She replied playfully. And as she hung up the phone she could hardly wait to see the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

After arriving at the Montana, Daphne stood at Niles' doorstep, her heart beating faster than ever before. And it was all because of Niles. Just the sound of his name resounding in her head made her sigh.

He was completely wonderful in every way imaginable. She just wished she had known it sooner. But she knew now and she knew that she loved him with all of her heart. And that was the most important thing.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe for wanting him and she knocked on the door. He answered within seconds and she was barely in the doorway when he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fervently.

"Oh Niles..." She breathed against his mouth. "I love you... so much."

"I love you too, Daphne."

She arched her head backwards as he trailed kisses down her cheeks, her neck and collar bone.

"You're so beautiful..."

"So are you..." She replied, gasping with pleasure.

When they were both breathless, they held each other close, her head resting against his chest.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sweetheart."

Unexpectedly her eyes filled with tears once more, but they barely reached her cheekbones when Niles began brushing them away.

"What's wrong my angel?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Niles. I'm just so happy to finally be with you, but I know this won't last long and-."

He covered her lips with his fingertips. "Let's not think about that right now. Let's just... make every minute count. What would you like to do?"

Wordlessly she kissed him again, the kisses sweeter than before and when they were once again breathless, she melted against him, never wanting to let him go.

"I'll get some champagne." He whispered into her hair. "Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable? I'll be right back."

When he went into the kitchen, Daphne sat on the fainting couch, trying to slow her beating heart. But she knew that it was impossible.

He returned moments later, carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes and a plate of cheese and fruit.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said as he laid the tray on the coffee table and sat down beside her.

"You're so thoughtful." Daphne replied, kissing his cheek.

Niles poured them both a glass of champagne and held his glass next to hers. "So what shall we drink to?"

"To us." She said with a smile. "Niles Crane I will love you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Daphne." Niles said, his quivering voice indicating that tears were on the horizon.

"To Us." Daphne said, clinking her glass against his.

They drank their champagne and then kissed once more.

"Do you mind if I slip into something more comfortable?"

Niles grinned boyishly. "Of course you can. Put your things in my room if you'd like. And feel free to use my bathroom."

"Why Niles Crane! You're blushing!" Daphne laughed as she grabbed her bags to carry them upstairs.

At this his cheeks colored even more. "So I am... I'm sorry, Daphne. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

She returned to him and kissed his burning cheek. "Don't be." She whispered. "It makes you even more handsome."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"I won't be long, I promise." She tried to assure him.

"Don't worry. Take all the time you need. "

She squeezed his hand one last time before heading up the stairs; her heart filled with even more love.

* * *

After a long relaxing soak in Niles' enormous tub, Daphne dried herself off with a huge Egyptian cotton towel sighing at how soft it felt against her skin. Quickly she smoothed lotion onto her skin and then slipped on her nightgown. After wrapping herself in Niles' blue satin robe, she descended down the stairs, where she saw Niles smiling at her. And without hesitation she returned to his arms.

"I feel so much better now, thank you, Sweetheart."

He kissed her deeply. "I'm glad my love. You look so beaut-"

The ringing doorbell surprised him and he pulled out of her arms. "I wonder who that could be? Probably one of my annoying neighbors. I'm sorry Daphne. I'll get rid of them."

She kissed him once more and smiled "I hope so, because I've been waiting for this moment for so-."

Her mouth fell open when Niles opened the door and she felt her entire body grow cold.

"Dr. Crane... Mr. Crane... What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Frasier said, his arms crossed in front of his body.

She looked at Niles who put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Daphne? Is there something you want to tell me? You said you were going to visit your mother!"

"Well, I was, but ... Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just-."

"So you admit that you _lied_? Well, I accept your apology, but what in God's name are you doing here... dressed like that? In Niles' apartment!"

"I-."

"Frasier, look-."

But Frasier held up his hand to silence his little brother. "Niles, this is between Daphne and I. Daphne, you were saying?"

"This is stupid!" Martin interjected. "Frasier, just leave them alone! Can't you see what's going on here?"

"Well apparently I'm naive, Dad, so why don't you explain it?" Frasier yelled.

"Aw geez, it's obvious! They're in love! Hell I figured that out when they went to the damn opera!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "You did? But I didn't say anything! I swear!"

"You didn't have to! I could see it in your eyes. Both of you!"

Daphne slipped her hand into Niles' and squeezed. "I'm sorry for lying to you both. I just... I love Niles so much and wanted to see him so badly, I-."

"Aw, Daphne don't cry." Martin said as Niles rubbed her back. "I'm sorry too."

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For you feeling that you and Niles could only see each other by sneaking around! You're both adults and should be allowed to do whatever you want! And most of all, I'm sorry that Frasier was so adamant about keeping you two apart! It was wrong and I'm sure he's sorry! Aren't you Frasier?"

"Dad-."

"_Aren't you_, Frasier?"

Frasier scoffed. "Oh for God's sake!"

"_Aren't you_ Frasier?"

"All right _fine_!" Frasier yelled. "There! _I said it_! _I'm sorry_! Are you _happy _now?"  
Daphne laughed and hugged Frasier.

"I'm extremely happy, Dr. Crane. And I can't thank you enough for introducing me to Niles. I love him so much."

Finally Frasier smiled. "I'm glad, Daphne. And I'm sorry for... Well... I'm sorry."

"Thank God that's settled." Martin grumbled. "Now come on. Let's go home so that I can watch my program!"

Niles and Daphne exchanged glances and when Niles nodded, Daphne turned her attention to Martin.

"Mr. Crane you're more than welcome to watch your show here."  
"Nah, you two should be alone. Come on Fras."

* * *

When Frasier and Martin were gone, Daphne and Niles turned to each other and laughed.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected."

Niles brushed a lock of hair from Daphne's forehead. "It certainly was but I can guarantee that it won't happen again. Actually... I'm glad it happened, though. Because now we don't have to sneak around. We can see each other whenever we like."

Daphne's heart beat faster at the thought and she slid her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad too. I love you, Niles."

He kissed her then. "And I love you. So... As I was saying before... what would you like to do?"

Daphne blushed deeply and took Niles' hand, leading him toward the staircase where she kissed him deeper than ever before.

"Does that answer your question?"

He sighed squeezed her hand, his boyish grin returning. "Yes, and that was just the answer I was hoping to receive. Now what was the question?"

Daphne laughed and guided him further up the staircase and into the bedroom.

"Let me explain it to you again..."

**THE END**


End file.
